1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye glasses pad, and more particularly to a T shaped pad adapted to a temple plate of a pair of glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Eye glasses have been used for years by people to correct their eye sights. As the nature of work for many people has changed from a manual nature to a more clerical type, using eyeglasses for long periods of time has become increasingly necessary. Accordingly, it is necessary for the glasses to be comfortable, especially when worn for long periods.
To obviate the discomfort, manufacturers apply a slip-proof pad to the nose support of the eye glasses so that the eye glasses stay in position regardless of the movement of the user and also provide a cushion effect to the user. Although adding the pad to the nose support does provide comfort to the user in some extent, the temple plate which engages the most facial part of the user still bothers the user due to the material chosen to make the temple plate. As well known in the art, the temple plate normally is made of metal, plastic, alloy or the combination thereof. Because the temple plate of the eye glasses has to be hard enough to support the weight of the eye glasses and in the meantime it has to be soft enough not to bring discomfort to the user, manufacturers of the eye glasses use a cushioning pad (82) attached to a side (81) of the temple plate (80), as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. Because the cushioning pad (82) securely encloses a portion of the temple plate (80), there is hardly any cushion provided to the user. Therefore, in order to obviate the drawback, manufacturer introduces an improved temple plate (83) with a pad (85) attached to the temple plate (83), as shown in FIG. 7. The temple plate (83) has a rib (84) longitudinally formed on a bottom of the temple plate (83) and thus defines two rooms (86) beside the rib (84). The pad (85) is securely attached to the rib (84) so that the pad (85) is able to move toward both sides of the rib (84), which provides comfort to the user, especially when the user is in movement. However, it is noted that the engagement between the temple plate (83) and the pad (85) suggests only the sides of the pad (85) are able to be deformed so as to provide cushion to the user. That is, because the rib (84) is an integral part of the temple plate (83), the rib (84) has no or little contribution in the provision of comfort.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved eye glasses temple plate pad to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved eye glasses temple plate pad so that the user is able to feel comfortable when wearing the eye glasses.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the temple plate pad of a pair of glasses is configured to be T shaped. Using the feature of the width at one side being smaller than the width of the other side, the temple plate pad is able to have large deformation so that the user feels much more comfortable when compared with the conventional pad.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.